Of Unseen Moments
by staliascleuce
Summary: One-shots of what could've happened before, after, and during the movie. Suggestions greatly appreciated. Pairings accepted. Rated T for dark-ish themes.
1. Whipped (1)

**a/n: as much as i wish i did, i do** ** _not_** **own descendants or any of these characters. i do take requests though!**

 **this chapter is a bit mature. *****

* * *

 **CH 1: _Whipped._**

"Carlos found this _wicked_ warehouse filled with all of these contraptions and stuff. It's a parkour _nightmare,_ " Evie grinned, before ruffling the platinum blonde's hair. Much to his annoyance he pushed away her hand, whining a bit, causing Mal to snicker.

"Parkour, eh?" Jay nodded towards the blue-haired girl. "Didn't think you'd be into that stuff, Evie."

The bluenette laughed, "Oh _I'm_ not doing it," she pulled out a shard of glass and touched up her eyes brows, "But it'd be nice to see you three jumping around like flying banshees."

"Laaaaame." Mal droned, "Come on just admit that you're scared." She winked before nudging Evie with her elbow.

Evie chuckled and set her 'mirror' down. A sweet, sultry smile played on her lips and she regarded Mal with a playful look. " _I'm not afraid of anything._ " Then she flipped her hair and looked at her nails, "Mother would _murder_ me if she found any bruises on my skin. So I'll have to pass."

Carlos nodded, seeming to understand "Fair enough."

Mal just shrugged, "Suit yourself, Blueberry. Lead the way, Carlos."

"No bruises, huh?" Jay snickered, knowing that there were some _almost_ permanent bruises on Evie's slim waist caused by none other than him. It was no coincidence that he waited for Mal and Carlos to get get out of earshot. He and Evie had a _thing_ going on, if anyone found out— well, it'd be raining _more_ hell than it usually did.

The Evil Princess glared at him as a warning sign, but her fixated stare soon morphed into a more mischievous, _naughty_ gaze. She smirked at him before reaching up to trace his jaw and watched as the shading of his neck grew to a tinted crimson. She felt powerful… sovereign— as she should... she _was_ a princess after all.

"Remember Jay," her voice was as fine as silk, more than music to his ears. Her gaze met his briefly, captivating him as he stared into the dark and compelling browns of her eyes. She chuckled quietly, letting her eyes travel to the expanse of his chest, later trailing a finger down it as well. Her smirk broadened when she felt his heart beat faster under her touch. "I can have you on your _knees_ … _**in seconds**_." The last part was whispered as she grazed his ear lobe with her lips. The blue-haired goddess pulled away and winked before turning graciously and sauntering towards Mal and Carlos whom were well ahead.

Jay knew he'd be killed for saying it out loud, but _boy_ was he _**whipped**_.

* * *

 **A/N: js jevie is everything to me. comment requests of what you'd like to see more of! ex: pairings, brotps, moments on the isle, what a certain character thought of *insert scene*, unjust moments in the movie etc...**

 **i look forward to writing for you guys! much love x**


	2. A Mending in the Process (1)

_hello all!_ i'm so happy to see the positive reviews, follows, and favorites i'm getting! thanks, it means a lot.

 **a/n: as much as i wish i did, i do** ** _not_** **own descendants or any of these characters. i do take requests though!**

 **important notes at the end. :)**

* * *

 **CH 2: A Mending in the Process**

It was a Thursday afternoon at Auradon Prep. School was over and the students milled around the quad picnicking, breaking into song, or watching the Tourney players practice. Evie sat at a table alone as she sketched a new dress design that would fit Mal _perfectly_. The Evil Princess sighed contently as she drew away, well that was before an unwanted presence made himself present at the table.

"Evie! Just the person I was looking for." He said as he took a seat next to her.

"Prince.. Ahem.. _King_ Ben." She greeted him, not so subtly shutting her notebook and gracefully putting it in her bag, revealing her homework underneath. Evie promised herself to be kind to the new King. After all, he _was_ dating Mal, and he _was_ somewhat sort of on good terms with Jay and Carlos, she would nice to him for _them_ , the people whom she considered family. Evie smiled at him once more before skimming over her page of notes and continuing from where she left off.

"Doing homework, I see." He said, looking over to her page of complicated symbols. He took note that she was in a higher math than he was.

"Looks like it right?" Her voice was an overly sweet, the kind of tone you'd use on a child who didn't understand why they got their toy taken away.

"Y-You're art is beautiful." He said with a strained smile. Evie raised an eyebrow took notice on the way he walked on eggshells around her. She liked having the _King_ of Auradon stuttering at her presence. "We have a wonderful arts and crafts program if—"

"What are you doing here, Ben?" The bluenette asked with a tilted head as she set down her pencil. She was a bit annoyed, but intrigued as well. He looked lost, kind of like a puppy.

The prince on the other hand was a bit at shock with the honey laced hostility of her voice. She regarded him with a look of slight distaste and a bit of boredom, no one really treated him that way. "I mean— it's not like we're _friends_ ," she said before chuckling, "and I'd hardly consider us acquaintances either." She paused to look at her nails, then her eyes met his. Her gaze made him uncomfortable, as if she could see right through him and read his most discrete and inner most thoughts. "So, Ben. Why _exactly_ are you here?"

"I… Well...You see, I just..." He faltered, chuckling nervously as he watched her eyes narrow. _**Man**_ , _this girl was intense._ She smirked at him as if she _knew_ she was making him nervous. Ben cleared his throat. "I-I just wanted to get to know you better, you seem like an amazing person."

She furrowed her eyebrows in the slightest and let out another chuckle. "Thanks." And that was all she said. Evie went back to her homework and continued on as if Ben hadn't existed. A good five minutes passed before, he cleared his throat again. The blue-haired villain halted her writing and shut her eyes, as if she were telling herself to stay calm. "With all due respect _, Ben._ I'm trying to finish my homework. What more do you need to say to me?"

"I-I just want to talk."

She scanned his face and decided that he looked genuine, so she fought down her irritation. "Fine."

It was a small moment before he regained his composure. "How are you and Doug?" He asked. She slightly narrowed her eyes as her expression briefly darkened as if he'd offended her. But Evie answered his question none the less.

"Doug is sweet but, he's major _vanilla_." She rolled her eyes to exaggerate. "But it's kind of cute, I guess. You and him are kind of similar in that way." But then she shook her head, "I seriously don't get _how_ Mal deals with your sweetness and kindness and all, but then again." she scrutinizes him, looking him up and down. "She does have you wearing _jeans_ instead of dress pants. So maybe she's rubbing off on you, huh?"

But then she sighed, looking a bit somber. "I _want_ things to work between Doug and I, but— he's just too nice." She bowed her head and looked at her hands. "I lived on the _Isle_ , for fuck sakes," she said before letting out a breathy laugh. Ben flinched as the dirty word left her mouth, praying that Evie didn't notice… but she did and scoffed softly, shaking her head at how pathetic Auradon kids could be. "I'm used to things being _hard_ and _difficult_ , though it _is_ a little nicer when things aren't like that, but easy's _boring_."

Ben nodded, "So, who's around that's not _vanilla_ , as you say."

And then Evie tensed, looking at him again the same way she did before, scrutinizing him. The bluenette then packed her things and stood up.

" _Please_. As if I'd tell _you_." She tilted her head and sweet smile played on her lips before she spun around and made her way to the tourney field.

Ben was hurt by her words, but then realized that Evie had every right to treat him that way. He was dating her best friend and he was on the team with Jay and Carlos. He spoke to everyone on a daily basis but _her_. Not to mention he did laugh a bit when Audrey insulted Evie's royal status, not only that, but he didn't do a single thing about Chad and how he disrespected her at the Family Day brunch.

He would make things better by apologizing and hopefully she'd hate him a little less.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanna say that this is NOT a ben/evie pairing(and it won't turn into one), i just felt that throughout the movie he hardly interacted with her, and he** _ **did**_ **laugh when audrey insulted her royal status. So i'm guessing that evie probably doesn't like him that much, but pushes down her irritation b/c he's friends with her friends.**

what are your thoughts on this prompt? do you agree with me or no? let me know in the reviews! also, when you request, please be a little specific on what you want to happen!

 **also-**

 **i am currently working on:**

 _\- evie and snow white (5% done)_

 _\- the vks opening up about life on the isle during family day. (60% done)_


	3. Whipped (2)

i'd like to give you guys another thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! i appreciate it a lot. 3

 **a/n: as much as i wish i did, i do** ** _not_** **own descendants or any of these characters. i do take requests though!**

 **this chapter is a bit mature. ****

* * *

 **CH 3.** ** _Whipped (2)_**

It was a Saturday morning on the Isle. Most villains were up and early, eager to trick someone into buying their used brooms or possibly poisoned coffee. But a certain two weren't up… In fact they were laying in a bed— together.

What woke Evie was the tightening grip around her torso and tickling breathe on her neck. It would've startled her if it were anyone else, but she knew it was Jay. As thoughts of the night before flooded through her mind, a small smile tugged at her lips.

It was late when he came by, maybe around 1 o'clock in the morning. The secret code of taps and thumps on her window had woken her up.

At first they talked, Jay vented about his day and how his dad nearly chopped off his hands for not bringing enough. They sat on her bed, Evie crisscrossed between his legs, her fingers drawing patterns in his hands.

Usually when the two were together, it was Jay who talked and Evie listened. She was attentive and soothed him whenever he spoke about touchy subjects like his father. Soft kisses to his jaw, her hands caressing his… those would make him feel so much better.

After their talk, they spent the night together. Evie on top and Jay gripping her hips, with his jaw clenched shut, struggling to not make a sound. They then switched positions. Jay in between her legs, his lips brushing against her neck and Evie's eyes shut as she bit her bottom lip, her fingernails claiming his back.

Later, they laid together. Evie on her back and Jay with an arm around her waist. But throughout the night, their positioning changed, where Evie's rear was flushed against Jay's front— or the other way around.

They liked it this way, a secret relationship, shielded from the greedy eyes of the Isle. Though the two would never call it _dating_ … if anyone asked, the Princess of the Isle was simply using him for her own pleasures, or the son of Jafar was simply stealing everything he could from the 'wealthy' princess of the slums.

Evie would've been glad to stay in her bed with Jay, but the brutal reminder of her mother's presence downstairs shook her to reality. "Jay! _Jay!_ " She whispered harshly shoving him awake, feeling a twinge of guilt for disrupting his peaceful state.

Jay squirmed, his dark eyes squinting before they focused on her. _How does she manage to look good in mornings too?_ Her midnight blue hair tousled, falling in a curly mass around her face. Her dark lashes framing her cocoa brown eyes. Her dusty red, swollen lips forming words that he wasn't exactly hearing. His musing was interrupted when she called his name again. "What? _What?_ " He grunted as she shoved him harder.

"You need to leave, like _right_ _now_." She urged. "My mom's gonna kill the both of us."

"Ah, _shit._ " He cursed, pushing himself off the bed to get his things.

Evie did the same, tossing him his shoes and pants, which he caught with ease. As he put on his clothes he couldn't help but watch as Evie got dressed. " _Man,_ I'd be _sooo_ okay waking up to a naked you every morning." Jay groaned, his gaze shamelessly raking over her body. The bluenette rolled her eyes, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"If we get caught, you'll never have the pleasure of seeing me naked _ever_ _again_." She purred as she pulled on her nightgown.

"Oh, come on princess. You mean to tell me that the thought of getting caught doesn't turn you on _at all_?" He smiled slyly, winking at her as his zipped up his pants. Evie chuckled quietly, meeting his smoldering gaze with one of her own while sauntering towards him. She slid her middle fingers into his belt loops, effectively pulling him closer.

" _Nope._ " She murmured, before pressing her lips on the dark hickey on his neck. She couldn't have any of the Gothel sisters thinking he was available, could she? She pulled away slowly and her fingertips traced patterns on his bare chest.

Jay was already looking at her, mesmerized by her looks as always. So when her eyes met his, his heart did a _thing_. He tried his best to play it cool, to look as nonchalant as she did but, _then_ she bit her lip. And _that_ droze him crazy. Her gaze darted from his eyes to his lips, and he found himself slowly bowing his head closer to hers, soon kissing her.

"Not even a little?" He muttered over her mouth as they parted. Their lips brushed against one another and Evie pulled him closer, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

" _Not even a little._ " She said before kissing him again.

The kisses soon became more heated, Jay hands relentlessly roamed her body, while Evie's fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

It was a while before she tensed, hearing The Evil Queen's faint clack of heels coming towards her room. "Do you hear that?" She whispered, fighting a moan as Jay moved to kiss her neck.

"Hear what?" He grunted, slipping his hands up the bluenette's nightgown.

The clacks got louder and Evie started to panic. " _Jay!_ She's coming." She hissed before pushing him off her and shoving him towards the window.

Jay nearly tripped over himself and Evie stifled a laugh.

"Kiss before I go?" He teased with a cocky grin on his face. The bluenette let out a quiet giggle before pulling him into a very chaste kiss. _Much to his dissatisfaction._

"Oh _come on_. That was _not_ a kiss." He chided as he swung his leg over the window pane, before landing on her balcony.

She gracefully popped her head out of the window briefly before meeting his gaze once again. She pulled him to a searing kiss that left him dizzy and wanting _so much more_. A sultry, mischievous smirk played on her lips when she pulls away." _Fuck ya later_." The bluenette purred, before winking and shutting the window.

Only Evie would let him go with a complete hard-on.

* * *

With his appearance of no shirt, disheveled hair, angry red 'lines' on his back, and deep hickeys on his neck and waist… Jay knew he'd get some odd looks and glances while he walked home. As _if_ he cared. The only thing that danced around his mind, was stealing the nicest, shiny thing he could find for a certain princess who had stolen something far more precious.

His heart.

Not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

 **a/n: hello all! thank you for positive reviews! and for those who've followed but didn't like, hopefully this prompt pleased you.**

 **also, i hope this shed some light on jay and evie's relationship on the isle. If anyone was wondering, evie totally kept his shirt on purpose. ;)**

what were your thoughts on this prompt? were they ooc at all or no? let me know in the reviews!

 **i am at a complete stump for the 'vk's open up at family day' prompt i was 60% finished on. i need something from carlos and evie— without them sounding out of character, cause ya know carlos and eves wouldn't just blurt out how crazy their mothers were... don't worry though! i'll figure something out. plus i have a whole list and a half of prompts that i need to start working on.**

 **by the way, should i do a re-write of the descendants movie? i just keep having these late night thoughts about how** _ **cool**_ **it would've been if they were more serious about getting the wand and such? and i'm currently re-reading the isle of the lost and completely forgot about the evil queen's spellbook! And it also has a love potion, could you imaginnnnneeeeee the possibilities with this information?!— and there i go fangirling, again.**

as always leave (specific-ish) requests and feedback! evil dreams. ;))


End file.
